


Office Kisses and Furniture Shopping

by lavenderlotion



Series: Hold Me Close, Don't Let Me Go [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Consensual Incest, Cuddles, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Father/Son Incest, Fluff, Furniture Shopping, Hickeys, IKEA, Incest, Kisses, M/M, Massage, Morning Cuddles, Morning Wood, Sleeping Together, Stiles is a Good Boyfriend, a really good boyfrined, good bye kisses, office kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 10:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11311917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: Goodbye kisses, work visits and furniture shopping.Just some cute, domestic fluff between these two!





	Office Kisses and Furniture Shopping

**Author's Note:**

> again, a work from something I have already posted. I'm turning a multi-chapter fic into individual works and posting them into a series!

The first thing Stiles thinks when his alarm blares to life the is: John’s chest makes a very good pillow. The second thing he thinks is: Shit I have a really hot boyfriend. John waking up is a truly amazing sight. His hair is slightly messy, he mouth opens and closes as he eyes slowly open, blinking slowly as he drags himself from sleep. Stiles leans up, pressing a kiss to John’s jaw, liking the bit of stubble that rubs against his lips. John moans, tilting his head back to give Stiles more room, which Stiles greatly takes advantage of, leaving open mouthed kisses down the man's throat, sucking a mark into his collar bone. 

Stiles pulls back with a satisfied smirk only now leaning over to turn off his alarm just to be pulled back by John, squeaking when the man rolls on top of him. The older man presses a soft kiss to Stiles lips, using his nose to get Stiles to tilt his head back and pressing kisses all over his jaw, before sucking a bruise above Stiles’ left nipple. Stiles moans at the pressure, bucking up against John rubbing his cock against the older mans thigh. John pulls back quickly though, smirking down at the young man.

“Mine.” John said, voice rougher than it should be. 

Stiles blinks up at him, blushing softly before leaning up and pressing their lips together again, “And you’re mine.”

“For as long as you’ll have me.” John confirmed, staring at Stiles for another moment before pushing up and flopping back on his side of their bed. Shoving Stiles over with orders to go shower, John dresses himself in his uniform, leaving his shirt unbuttoned over his white tank before heading down the stairs to make coffee. 

Stiles pads into the kitchen in skinny jeans and one of John’s shirts, blushing and ducking his head when John raises a brow at him. John lifts his hand and beckons Stiles closer, taking the boy's hand and pressing a kiss to his knuckles. He quickly goes to work on pouring them each cereal as Stiles gets up the coffee, again sitting diagonally beside each other and wrapping their feet together.

“So, I’m thinking after work we can go to Ikea?”

“Hmm why?” Stiles asked around a mouthful of cereal. John couldn’t even be upset by his lack of manners, he was just too damn adorable. 

“Well, I don’t want to rush anything, and if you’re  _ ever _ uncomfortable with  _ anything _ I need you to tell me, okay?” John stressed, making sure to maintain eye contact.

“Yeah of course, consent is a two way streak babe. If  _ I _ ever go too far, just tell me stop.” Stiles said with a shrug and a small smile. 

“Okay well, my dresser isn’t big enough for two wardrobes, and I would like to pick out a bed. One that’s  _ ours _ , if that would be okay?” John looked down as he talked, blushing furiously. Jesus, he was a grown man!

Stiles didn’t answer for a while, but when John looked up at him the boy was grinning like mad, furiously nodding his head, leaning forward to kiss John. Stiles didn’t say anything else, just put their dishes in the sink with the most ridiculous smile on his face, pulling on his shoes and backpack before reaching for the door.

“No goodbye kiss?” John asked, smirking at Stiles. The younger man smirks back at him, strutting forward before  _ jumping _ on John, wrapping his legs securely around John’s waist causing John to cup the boys ass to keep him from falling. Stiles leaned down, gently pecking John on the lips twice before letting his tongue graze softly against the man's upper lip, taking it into his mouth and giving it a little suck when John’s lips part. 

Stiles releases the grip of his thighs, settling back down onto the ground and running his hands down John’s chest, “I’ll miss you baby.”

“I’ll miss you too.” John hums stepping back, slapping his boy on the ass as he walks away, smirking to himself at the blush the blooms over Stiles cheeks.

* * *

School is a boring, boring place. That is something both Stiles and Lydia Martin aggressively agree on. They’re both too smart, fighting for the place of top of their grade. Well, it’s not much of a fight, since Lydia has won the last three semesters since this stupid competition (and a very good friendship) started. Frankly, they’re friends because they’re both incredibly smart and no one else can keep up with some of their conversations.. 

That’s probably why he finds himself at his locker before lunch, avoiding her very knowing look and her stupid smirk. He doesn’t want to deal with it. It’s still really,  _ really _ new, and he can’t tell anyone anyway. Instead of dealing with her he pulls out his phone and angry texts John,  _ ‘ i want to be at home with uuuuu ‘ _ . However all he gets back is the blushing emoji and the kissy face emoji. What the fuck.  _ ‘ who is teaching u how to text!?!?!? ‘ _ in which he receives a fucking suggestive face emoji, Stiles just answers with  _ ‘ just becuase ur dating a hot young thang doesnt mean ur not an old man!!!!!!!! ‘  _ and shoves his phone in his locker when Lydia clears her throat.

Slamming it closed he turns to her and before she can say anything, “No. It’s too new, I don’t need questions yet.”

Thankfully she respects that, and instead links their arms together and starts going off about how stupid their bio teacher is. 

This is why Stiles loves Lydia. 

She’s too smart for this place. 

Scott however, is  _ not _ as understanding. At all. He pouts during the entire lunch at Stiles, pulling full blown puppy dogs eyes as he rests his head of Allison’s shoulder. The hickey John left under his ear two days ago is  _ still _ ridiculously dark and very, very noticeable. Stiles is sending text after text to John - who isn't currently answering - about how being best friend with Scott was a mistake and frustrating he is and  _ ‘ jesus fucking christ baby now he's whining. in the fucking cafe ‘ _ . 

Stiles snaps at him, slamming his fist down on the table and glaring at him, effecting cutting off all conversations, “I said I don’t want to talk about it!”

“But Stiles! I just want to know her name!”

“You don’t even know I’m dating someone!” Stiles call back.

“You keep looking at your phone and smiling, Stiles.” 

“I COULD BE READING CUTE FANFICTION SCOTT!”

“So are you dating someone?” Erica asks from down the table.

“Yeah, but it’s  _ really _ new and I don’t want to chance anything.”

“Have you done it yet?” Erica asks again wiggling her eyebrows.

“No, we only  _ officially _ started dating on Saturday. Two days. I don’t want to talk about it.”

“How descriptive, tell us more.” Erica purrs from Boyd’s lap down the table. Stiles is nearly 100% sure it's not comfortable for either of them, but it seems to work. 

“Nothing to tell. We haven't done anything yet.” Stiles shrugged again, wanting to drop this conversation. “Uh, he’s hot as fire? Sweet as fuck? Kinda awesome?” 

“Oh my god!” Scott exclaims, staring at the small, dopey smile Stiles is wearing.

“Damn our boy works quick.” Danny says from across the table smirking at Stiles, “You ever want any tips let me know.”

Stiles considers this for a minute. He knows John wants to wait until he’s eighteen, and yes that's three months but he should be ready when the time comes, right? “Coffee after school tomorrow?”

Danny nods, and redirects the conversation away from Stiles again, Stiles flashes him a very thankful grin. 

Danny is the best. 

“Wait HE!?” Scott yells. Stiles just walks away. 

* * *

When Stiles gets to the station, two coffees in hand, he tries not to run to his dad's office. He probably fails but the deputies expect his weird behavior so, it’s most likely fine. When he walks in John’s on the phone and his eyebrows are knit together, a deep frown aging his face. Stiles closes the door behind himself, lightly flicking the lock and places the coffees on his boyfriend's desk before dumping his bag into one of the two chairs facing it. He walks around and slowly lowers himself into the man's lap, ignoring the glare his dad is shooting at him while he still talks on the phone. Stiles just smiles and starts to slowly run his fingers through the man's hair, running his thumbs along his eyebrows and forehead to smooth out the tension, massaging John’s temples for him. He receives a tired smile as John finishes up the phone call, slumping back in his seat when he finally puts the phone down. 

“I don’t know what I ever did to deserve you, but I’m really happy I did it.” John tells Stiles with a small smile, staring at the boy in his lap.

“I’m just trying to be a good boyfriend.” Stiles says with a little shrug, leaning back to grab John’s coffee and hand it to him.

“Okay, I changed my mind. I  _ don’t _ deserve you.”

Stiles lets out a little laugh at that, leaning in to softly kiss John, “Too bad, you’re stuck with me now.”

“Good.” John state's, kissing back, “Do you have homework?” 

“Heey!” Stiles cries, “Don’t dad me anymore!”

The pout Stiles is giving John is the cutest and sexiest thing the man has probably ever seen, and he can’t decide if he wants to pinch his check or suck his lower lip into his own mouth. He decides on the former before gently pushing Stiles off and standing to unlock the door.

“Homework.” John reminds, pressing a kiss to Stiles’ forehead when he walks by, letting it linger like it always had before. 

It’s an hour and a half later when Stiles glances up from the games he’s playing on his phone. John had grunted something under his breath before sighing, letting his eyes fall closed for a few seconds before straightening up. 

“All right! Ikea!” John says standing, putting a few cases away before walking over to Stiles, pushing his feet off his desk and leaning down for a kiss. 

Ikea isn’t terribly busy when they get there. However, looking for beds is actually harder than you’d think. John doesn’t want white, or metal, or black. He  _ just _ wants wood. He also doesn’t want anything crazy or complicated. Frankly he’s kind of boring. Stiles teases him about how old he is for fifteen minutes until he notices the tension in John’s shoulders. 

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Stiles asks softly, bumping shoulders with his boyfriend.

“Stiles, I - god. I’m too old for you!” John says, lips pulling down in a frown.

“Hey hey! None of that mister!” Stiles scolds, jabbing John in the side with his index finger. Stiles lowers his voice, “Look, I can’t kiss you, I can’t hold your hand. God, I can’t  _ touch _ you right now. But you are  _ not _ too old for me. Please,  _ John please _ , don’t start second guessing this. Us.”

John sighs at that, running his hand through Stiles hair quickly, making sure the touch looks totally innocent, “I’m not. I thought  _ you _ were.” Stiles gives him the most incredulous look that John can’t stop the laughter that comes, “You kept calling me old.”

“Yeah,” Stiles agrees, dropping his voice and poking John a few times in the gut, “Doesn’t mean you’re not hot as fuck.”

John chuckled again, pushing Stiles by the shoulder and continuing his search. 

It’s Stiles who finds it. It’s simple and brown and nice. Exactly what John wanted and he can tell by how Stiles hops onto it that he likes it just as much. They write down the bin numbers and move their hunt to find a dresser, which Stiles spots almost immediately and  _ coos _ at it, blinking teasingly up at John from where he’s squatting. John just huffs in agreement, trying not to kiss Stiles when he smiles up at him. God, this was harder than John had expected.

They make it back to their car with their new furniture without either of them doing anything. It’s hard for both of them, each  _ wanting _ and  _ needing _ touch. They make it though, and the entire drive home Stiles grips John’s hand tighter than he probably needs to but John lets it, doesn’t ask when Stiles says nothing the whole way home.

It isn’t until their cooking dinner, already having agreed to wait until the weekend to set things up.

“So, I’m like,  _ moving  _ into your room?”

“Is that something you want to happen?” John asks him instead of straight answering.

“Yeah,” Stiles says, and there's a long pause before he talks again, “Maybe we could repaint it? Make it more of  _ our _ room?”  _ Not the room where you lived with my mom _ John hears. And yeah, the feeling of guilt is probably never going to go away, but then he’s hugging Stiles close to his chest and it doesn’t feel wrong, it doesn’t feel anything but  _ right _ . 

“I would love that.” John says honestly, pressing a kiss into Stiles hair.

He wants it to be  _ their _ room. Wants it to be  _ their _ life. With Stiles in his arms, it’s really hard to think anything else.

**Author's Note:**

> comment if you have any ideas for this verse!!!
> 
> [my tumblr!](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)


End file.
